A Thin Line
by Toralu
Summary: As leafbare loosens its harsh grip, a young kit is found in the forest and taken in by Thunderclan. Small for her age, she has to fight to prove she is as good as any other apprentice, only the strange cat who mentors her in dreams understands. But dark times are coming and Petalpaw finds herself drawn deeper into darkness that is surrounding them and faced with a terrible choice.
1. Petalkit

This story takes place a few generations after The Last Hope. It is set by the lake and all the clans are the same, except that Bloodclan has returned. A few remaining Bloodclan cats from the twoleg place followed the clan's route to the new territories and reformed Bloodclan there.

* * *

The patrol padded through the forest, their paws crunching on the brittle ground, their breath coming out in little puffs in the leafbare air, even though the days were slowly becoming warmer. A young ginger she-cat was running at the back of the patrol, sniffing along the ground. Suddenly her ears pricked and she looked up, turning to look behind her. A small cry came through the trees.

"Fireeyes?"

The black tom at the head of the patrol stopped and turned as the ginger she-cat spoke.

"Yes Sandfur?"

"I heard something-" she was cut off by another wail, faint but just loud enough to be heard.

"What's that?" asked a tabby she-cat.

"I don't know," Fireeyes replied, his dark orange eyes flicking around the trees, but he led the patrol in the direction of the noise, his ears pricked warily.

They went down a small slope until they could hear a stream up ahead, rushing loudly with melt water from the fading snow. The wailing was becoming clearer and as the stream came into view they gasped. A tiny kit was lying by the stream, its pelt soaked from the splash of the water beside it and its mouth open in a wail of fright. They leapt forwards and lifted it away from the water, gently putting it down on a dry patch of ground. It was a tiny she-kit, her dripping fur was jet black apart from a scattering of tiny white spots along her spine to her tail-tip. Her eyes were screwed shut and her ears flattened to her head, she opened her mouth and let out another loud meow. Sandfur bent forwards to sniff the kit, the new warrior's eyes were bright with excitement.

"Where do you think she came from?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we can't leave her out here for much longer," the tabby replied anxiously.

"Are we taking her back to camp?"

Firestar nodded and gently picked the kit back up.

"Snowstar will know what to do with her."

The small kit woke and kept her eyes shut. She was surrounded by murmuring voices and nestled in something warm and soft. Cautiously she opened her eyes and looked around. Curious faces looked down at her, soft muzzles crowding around her.

"She's awake!" a ginger she-cat mewed excitedly.

"Shhh!" said another, a white she-cat with blue eyes, "she needs quiet."

"What are we going to call her?" said the ginger she-cat, this time in a whisper.

"Look at her fur," a tabby tom was sitting next to the white she-cat, "she's got all those white spots."

"Spotkit?" she ginger she-cat suggested.

"How about Petalkit?" the tom said, "they look like fallen petals don't they?"

"That's a lovely name Darkpaw," the white she-cat purred, "I'll ask Snowstar about it."

The kit blinked up at the new faces and wondered if she should feel scared, but she didn't. The last thing she could remember was snow and piercing cold with wind whistling in her ears. She huddled further down into the moss, her fur now fluffy and dry. With a purr she closed her eyes.

Petalkit yawned and stretched, reaching her forepaws as far as she could in her nest and flexing her toes. She blinked open her eyes and looked around the den, it was dark and the air was heavy and warm. She glanced sideways at the only other occupied nest where a little grey ball of fur was curled up, their sides moving gently as they slept. She sat up and shook a scrap of moss off her shoulder then chased it in a circle, her nest rustling loudly. She glanced over at the sleeping cat again and was debating waking them up just as there was the sound of paw steps and the entrance to the den trembled, letting in a brief shine of light as a cat pushed their way inside, a mouse in their jaws. Petalkit clambered out of her nest and ran across the den.

"Sandfur!"

The young ginger she-cat purred and put the mouse down on the ground, "hello Petalkit!"

Petalkit sniffed the mouse and then looked around, Sandfur followed her gaze to the sleeping kit.

"Go on, he wouldn't want to miss out," she mewed.

Petalkit pattered over to the nest and leapt into the air, coming down with a crunch on the side.

"Shadekit, wake up!"

The grey kit shot up with a startled 'mrrow!' and looked around wildly, the fur on his head spiked from sleep. Petalkit purred.

"Time to eat, sleepy head."

He blinked his amber eyes and yawned widely then he got up and shook himself, his fur still ruffled the wrong way as he padded over to the mouse and mewed a greeting to Sandfur.

"You're mother's hunting," Sandfur said to him, "she'll be back soon."

"Let me have some, you're hogging it all!" Petalkit mewed and quickly took her portion of the mouse as Shadekit started to eat.

He batted her playfully on the head in mock-anger, Petalkit coughed as his fur ticked her nose and then went on coughing, her throat closing up painfully. She saw Sandfur frown and her heart sank, she tried desperately to stop, the only result being that she made a horrid squeaky noise and coughed harder.

"Come on," said Sandfur.

"No I'm alright, really," said Petalkit but Sandfur took no notice and, picking her up by the scruff, she carried her out of the den.

Petalkit sighed and went limp, resigned to her fate as she was carried through the entrance into the camp. She squinted and blinked in the bright sunlight as Sandfur crossed to the medicine cat den. The warriors hurried around the camp, gathering patrols. Petalkit noticed that they seemed tenser than usual and that most were talking of border patrols, their tails lashing, the deputy, Fireeyes, amongst them. She didn't have much time to watch however, as Sandfur carried her through the ivy of the medicine cat den and inside.

The medicine cat den was dark like the nursery but smelled of the tang of herbs and leaves. Two cats were sitting in the centre of the den, a white she-cat and a younger tabby tom. They were sorting herbs into two piles. Both looked up as they entered and the tabby smiled and stood up.

"Hi Petalkit!"

"Hey Darkpaw," she said hoarsely, trying not to cough again as Sandfur put her down on the floor and then went over to talk to Iceberry.

She was used to visiting the medicine cat den, Iceberry said that when she had been found moons ago in the snow she had caught a cold which had now come back. Darkpaw rolled a scrap of moss from the floor into a ball and tossed it towards her. Petalkit purred and leapt forwards, patting it back. Darkpaw scurried after it then hit it back towards her. She scooped it off the ground with her paw high into the air, Darkpaw leapt up and caught it in his teeth just as Iceberry padded over to them, a bundle of herbs in her mouth. She set them down at Petalkit's paws.

"Here you go Petalkit, eat them all please. I put honey on them so they won't taste so bad and your throat won't hurt so much."

Petalkit could see the clear liquid covering the leaves. Unenthusiastically she bent down and licked them up, the honey did make them taste better, but she still wrinkled her muzzle at the bitter taste as she swallowed them, little scraps clinging to her tongue.

"Now remember not to tire yourself out too much."

"Yes Iceberry," she sighed.

"There you go Petalkit," Sandfur said and picked her up again.

Darkpaw tossed the mossball back at her and Petalkit swiped at it from Sandfur's jaws.

"Come on Petalkit I'm sure they're busy," said Sandfur, heading for the entrance.

"Yes, Darkpaw has work to do," said Iceberry, but she smiled.

Darkpaw pulled a face behind Iceberry's back, making Petalkit giggle.

"What do you say?" said Sandfur.

"Thank you Iceberry!" Petalkit squeaked as they brushed back through the ivy screen and into the camp.

Shadekit was playing outside the nursery with his mother Cloudswift beside him. The grey she-cat was flicking her long fluffy tail for him to chase. Sandfur put her down and Petalkit scampered over.

"Can I play?"

"Sure!" Shadekit purred as Cloudswift's tail flicked past his nose.

Petalkit laughed, the bitter taste of the herbs forgotten as she leapt forwards, swatting her paws in the air before trapping Cloudswift's tail-tip neatly between her front paws. Shadekit leapt forwards too and put his paws on top of hers, trying to wrestle her away.

"Ouch," Cloudswift gently prised her tail from the kits grip and purred as they rolled away from her, wrestling.

Petalkit batted at Shadekit's muzzle and turned to run, she ran around Cloudswift, Shadekit giving chase. He battered at her tail and she yelped and turned around again.

"Careful now," said Cloudswift as Petalkit leapt at Shadekit and they tumbled over.

Petalkit glanced up at the queen, she was looking at them anxiously. No, she was looking at _her _anxiously. Petalkit felt a slight feeling of irritation, she wasn't about to break or something.

Shadekit's paw came flying towards her ears and she shook herself and ducked, concentrating again but she could still feel Cloudswift's anxious gaze on her. The queen had looked after Petalkit when she was brought to the clan, helping raise her and treating her almost like her own, but she was more anxious around her than she was around Shadekit, and Petalkit knew why. Shadekit was not much older than Petalkit but he was a lot bigger than she was. He looked almost an apprentice, she still looked like a three moon old kit. She didn't feel any different but she could see it in the eyes of the clan when they looked at her, walking with Shadekit across the clearing, her head only reaching his shoulder. She didn't know why she was much smaller than she should be at her age, she just was, but the clan seemed to treat her like she was fragile, especially since she had got her cough.

_I'll show her I'm just as strong, _Petalkit thought and she reared up, batting at Shadekit. Shadekit leapt and tumbled her right off her paws, she made to get up again but he pinned her down and grinned triumphantly, his large paws planted firmly on her chest. She flailed her paws at his shoulders but then gave up.

"Okay okay, get off me you great lump!"

Shadekit let her up and pretended to look offended. Petalkit scrambled to her paws, not looking at Cloudswift, part of her angry that she had been defeated when she had been determined to look strong.

"I ate the rest of the mouse," Shadekit said, "but we can get another one if you're hungry?"

Petalkit shook her head, the herbs were churning in her stomach and she didn't feel like eating anything. Shadekit fidgeted his paws and Petalkit realised he was watching her tail, which was flicking irritably from side to side. Too late she realised what he was about to do as he leapt towards it, she yelped and ran to the side and he skidded, overbalancing and tumbling onto the ground. Petalkit smiled in spite of herself as he got to his paws and shook dust from her fur.

A patrol came into the camp and Shadekit and Petalkit turned eagerly to watch them enter. Their pelts were bristling and they lashed their tails angrily as they padded inside.

"Bloodclan again," Petalkit heard one warrior growl, "they're getting bolder!"

"They keep going over the border, they're scent was everywhere!" another growled.

"We need to show them we're not backing down," said Whitecloud, a thick furred young warrior.

"There's a gathering tonight, Snowstar will discuss it with the other leaders," said a black furred she-cat called Sootfur.

_A gathering! _Shadekit and Petalkit turned around hopefully but Cloudswift was already shaking her head, a knowing look in her eyes.

"You know you're too young to go," she said.

"But they're going to be talking about Bloodclan!" said Petalkit excitedly.

"Yea, we've got to show those mangy flea-pelts that we're not afraid of them!" Shadekit growled, his fur bristling, spinning round to face an invisible enemy.

Cloudswift purred, "I'm sure one day you will but right now you need to go back into the nursery, I think."

Shadekit and Petalkit groaned but they obediently followed the queen inside, dragging their paws.

Shadekit and Petalkit were asleep when the warriors came back from the gathering that night, but whispers were flying everywhere the next morning._ Battle. _They were going into battle, battle with Bloodclan. The warriors were obviously trying not to talk about it in front of the kits, but it was obvious, the apprentices were all training by their den and even the warriors were practising moves together in the clearing, their eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Are we really going to fight Bloodclan?" Shadekit asked Cloudswift as he and Petalkit watched the clearing from the nursery.

"You're not," said Cloudswift firmly, peering out with them.

Shadekit looked slightly anxious as he watched the warriors practise. The whole clan was tenser than the two kits had ever seen it before.

"Are you going?" he asked.

"I have to," she said, "the clan needs as many warriors as possible. Don't worry, the other clans will be there as well."

"All of them?" said Petalkit in amazement, "you're going to fight them as well?"

Cloudswift purred, "no, we're all fighting together, against Bloodclan. We may not share borders but against a greater enemy we unite together to face it."

Petalkit thought about this as she watched Sootfur training with her apprentice, Rockpaw. She watched as the black furred warrior ducked away from the apprentice's paw, her ears flattened. It seemed odd to her how the clans could switch their emotions about each other around so easily, one minute they were arguing with each other, the next they were united together.

Suddenly the noise in the clearing hushed and the cats turned around, Snowstar had come out of her den and appeared on the highrock, her white fur gleaming in the sun.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!"

The cats whispered excitedly and for some reason, Cloudswift had started to purr loudly. Shadekit and Petalkit looked up at her in surprise as she nosed Shadekit forwards, out of the nursery.

"But we're not old enough," he said in confusion.

The cats gathered in the clearing, Petalkit saw Iceberry and Darkpaw come out from their den and Otterheart slip out of the elders den to join in.

"Shadekit," Snowstar mewed when all the cats had gathered.

Shadekit's eyes went as round as two moons. Petalkit listened hopefully with a prickle of excitement but Snowstar did not call her name too. She tried to swallow her disappointment, Shadekit was older than her.

"On you go," Cloudswift murmured encouragingly, quickly smoothing down his pelt.

Shadekit padded forwards on shaky legs past the crowd of cats until he stood at the centre of the cleaning underneath the highrock.

"From this day until he has received his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Shadepaw. Nightfall, you will train Shadepaw."

The slim black she-cat with a white chest and paws stood and padded over to him, looking slightly surprised. She smiled encouragingly at him as Snowstar continued.

"Nightfall, you are loyal and brave, I hope you pass these qualities onto your apprentice."

Nightfall nodded and bent to touch noses with Shadepaw.

"Shadepaw! Shadepaw!" the clan cheered, Petalkit trying to yowl the loudest.

Shadepaw looked around then he ran over to them, his eyes shining.

"Well done Shade_paw_," said Petalkit, ignoring her jealousy and purring loudly for him.

"Congratulations," said Cloudswift, pressing her muzzle against his and purring louder still.

"You'll have to tell me about the forest," said Petalkit, longing to see it for herself.

Shadepaw looked fit to burst with excitement, he lashed his tail wildly as Nightfall called his name and he turned and bounded towards her.

"You'll be a warrior soon too, don't worry Petalkit," said Cloudswift kindly as they watched Shadekit and Nightfall leave the camp for a tour of the territory.

Petalkit sighed, she knew she would be an apprentice, but _when?_

* * *

This story is based on a cat I play from a roleplaying site, spotted-star webs, Petalkit, Shadepaw, Cloudswift and Sandfur and a few from other clans are all my characters and I asked permission to use the rest.

Thank you for reading, please review!


	2. Battle

The day of the battle dawned, blustery but with a clear blue sky. To Petalkit it seemed too blue, almost artificially cheery. She sat crouched at the entrance to the nursery and watched the clan prepare, the warriors stalking past, obviously distracted and the apprentices bright-eyed with a mixture of fear and excitement. She had, at first, been frightened for Shadepaw, thinking as he was now an apprentice he too would be joining the battle, until they were told that he would not, to the relief of them both. Shadepaw himself came padding over to her across the clearing, a mouse in his jaws. He sat down beside her and set it in front of them but neither felt very much like eating. The air was prickling with tension as the warriors padded around, waiting. Petalkit watched Darkpaw come out of the medicine cat den and go over to Rockpaw, talking to her, his tail flicking, she knew he was worried for her. Shadepaw's gaze was fixed on his mother, who been talking to Hazelpelt underneath the highledge but now stood up and came over to them. Her blue eyes were bright as she bent and licked both of their heads. Shadepaw stood and nuzzled her chin.

"Don't worry little one," she said, rubbing her muzzle against his, "one day you'll be able to come too."

"I don't want to right now," said Shadepaw.

She smiled and then looked at both of them and purred.

"Now be good while I'm gone."

"We will."

There was noise at entrance tunnel, every cat turned to look as Fireeyes came into camp. His gaze went up to Snowstar on the highrock.

"They're ready."

The clearing went quiet and the apprentices outside their den glanced at each other nervously before getting up and going to stand by the warriors. Snowstar joined Firestar and called the patrol, Cloudswift stood.

"I have to go now," she looked a little nervous but determined and that gave Petalkit hope as she turned and padded away to join the patrol.

"Good luck!" Shadepaw called and Cloudswift turned at the entrance and smiled before slipping through the tunnel and into the forest after Snowstar, Firestar and Hollyberry, followed by Hazelpelt, Sootfur, Sandfur, the newly named Whitecloud, Rockpaw and Gingerpaw.

The camp felt strangely empty after they had gone and the sound of their pawsteps had faded into nothing. Iceberry and Darkpaw went back into the medicine cat den, Petalkit wondered a little nervously if they were preparing their supplies. At least they had forgotten about her herbs for the time being.

The battle seemed to last all day, it had been after sunhigh when they had left and as the afternoon wore on the few remaining cats were almost silent, Petalkit kept thinking she could hear cries coming from the forest but when she lifted her head or pricked her ears it always seemed she was imagining it. She couldn't stop thinking of the tales she had heard about the Bloodclan warriors, how they had followed the clans from the old territories, how they wore dog claws in their claws and around their necks teeth embedded in their collars. She shuddered and pushed the thought away. She and Shadepaw started a halfhearted game of catch the mossball but soon stopped, too anxious to play.

Eventually the battle was over, Petalkit and Shadepaw were lying outside the nursery when the first faint sound came, growing louder into the thud of pawsteps. Petalkit jerked her head up and shook herself from her doze, turning to look. Gingerpaw came rustling though the barrier and into camp, slowing to a halt a few pawsteps inside. Everyone stared at her but she didn't say anything, her eyes were wide and her fur stuck up in clumps, she had a large cut down one side that was slowly oozing blood into her fur. Petalkit felt a pang of fear claw at her, she didn't look triumphant. She saw Iceberry and Darkpaw poke their heads out from their den.

"Well?" asked Nightfall, who stood and came over from outside the apprentice den.

Gingerpaw just shook her head, for some reason she was staring at the nursery, her amber eyes wide. There was a clamour of questions.

"We-"

More footsteps, more than one cat and Gingerpaw turned around. Sandfur and Whitecloud were coming through the entrance, holding a third cat between them. The clearing went suddenly quiet.

"Mama!" Shadekit ran forwards eagerly as he recognised the third cat.

Wide shocked eyes turned in his direction. Nightfall moved forwards but then stopped herself as he ran across the clearing. His steps faltered as he realised the two warriors were holding her up.

"Mother?"

They padded forwards into the centre of the clearing and gently lowered her. She flopped onto the ground, her eyes closed, her long grey fur ragged and clumped with blood, the fur around her neck stained red by the wound in her throat. Petalkit felt her heart thudding in her chest and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Mama?" Shadekit reached her and nosed her side, his voice wobbled and broke when she did not respond.

"Wake up," his eyes screwed up in pain and he bent his head, burying his nose in her fur.

The cats around the clearing watched, their eyes filled with sympathy and grief. Petalkit took a step forwards but Sandfur came forwards, limping heavily, and shook her head.

"Why is Cloudswift lying there?" Petalkit asked her, "why won't she get up?" she smelt a tang in the air and whimpered, half moving behind Sandfur, "is she asleep?"

"No, she's not asleep," Sandfur said, her voice heavy, "and she won't wake up, I'm sorry."

Petalkit suddenly felt cold, she tried to swallow but there was a hard prickly lump in her throat. The entrance tunnel rustled and all the cats turned to look again. Hazelpelt was padding inside, in her mouth she held Hollyberry's scruff, carrying the she-cat into camp, she padded slowly over and lay Hollyberry in the centre of the clearing. Behind her came Snowstar and Fireeyes, between them they were holding Softfur and in her mouth Snowstar held the limp form of Rockpaw. The clan stared in horror as they gently lay mentor and apprentice next to Cloudswift and Hollyberry. Snowstar crouched by Shadepaw, her eyes bright with grief for her sister as she burried her muzzle in Softfur's fur. A loud cry split the air as Darkpaw leapt forwards and streaked across the clearing towards Rockpaw, nuzzling her desperately.

"No, Rockpaw, NO!"

Sandfur bent down down and picked Petalkit up. She didn't complain, she felt numb with shock, like her stomach had been removed and replaced with ice. She saw Iceberry step forwards and try to comfort her apprentice but he shook her tail away, his face screwed up with grief.

Sandfur carried Petalkit into the nursery and lay down in her nest, curling her tail around her. Petalkit huddled close to her and smelt the tang of her blood mingling with the scent of the moss. She saw one of the she-cat's hind legs was slick with blood, the fur matted.

"Did we win?" she whispered after a pause.

"Yes little one," said Sandfur, her eyes bright with grief, "we won."

* * *

It didn't seem like they had won to Petalkit. The next day Sandfur was moved to the medicine cat den and the clan moved around quietly, their mews hushed and their steps quiet and subdued. The triumph that Petalkit had expected with a battle had never come, no cat felt a sense of victory after so many deaths.

Shadepaw had gone back into the nursery, he lay curled up in his old nest, staring in front of him, not eating, unable to sleep, his eyes dull. The whole clan was mourning, Petalkit felt as if a great weight had dropped in her stomach and she couldn't get rid of it. She woke up expecting to see Cloudswift in the next nest and when she remembered that she would never see her again, the weight doubled.

A few days after the battle Petalkit left the nursery to visit the medicine cat den. She needed to move about and something familiar and comforting, the nursery was starting to make her feel sick with sadness. She crossed the clearing quickly in case anyone called her back and slipped through the ivy into the den. Darkpaw was sitting inside, sorting through a pile of herbs. The only other cat there was Sandfur, curled up fast asleep in one of the nests, one of her back legs covered in cobwebs. Petalkit remembered the agony on Darkpaw's face the night Rockpaw had died as she padded up to him.

"Darkpaw?"

He looked up and stared at her for a few seconds before he blinked, as if suddenly recognising her and smiled, though it looked forced.

"Hello Petalkit," his voice was quiet.

She went and sat beside him as he continued to sort through the herbs. She watched him in silence as his paws turned over the leaves, the slightly hard and crinkled-looking ones going into one pile and the fresher, plumper looking ones in the other.

"I'm really sorry about Rockpaw," she said after a while.

He didnt answer at once and Petalkit wondered if she had upset him, then he spoke in the same quiet voice.

"Thank you."

She leant against him comfortingly and though he didn't speak, she thought she heard a faint purr of thanks.

"She was like my sister," he said after a pause.

Petalkit didn't know what to say.

"Iceberry says she thinks they'll make her a warrior in Starclan," he added, smiling briefly, "she'll like that."

The ivy curtain trembled as Iceberry herself came into the den, two mice in her jaws.

"Hello Petalkit," she said when she had put the mice down and smiled at her.

"Hello Iceberry," Petalkit smiled back.

Darkpaw stood, taking the pile of fresh herbs and putting them in the store at the back of the den. Then he took another bundle of herbs out and started towards the entrance.

"I'll take these to Fireeyes," he said, then left the den.

"He'll be alright," Iceberry mewed as they watched him go, "they all will, even Shadepaw."

"He's not eating," said Petalkit.

"I know," said Iceberry, "he's grieving. You must miss her too."

Petalkit nodded, she remembered her bright blue eyes, glancing back as she left the clearing and the weight was back in her chest, crushing her.

"She was his mother."

"Yes, it's a lot of grief for a young cat to handle," Iceberry said, stroking Petalkit's side with her tail-tip comfortingly, "but don't worry, he'll pull through."

Petalkit stared out through the ivy into the camp.

"I hope so."

* * *

Petalkit opened her eyes to the dark warmth of the nursery. It was empty, she knew, Shadepaw had gone back to the apprentice den the day before so she stayed still for a few seconds before she raised her head, frowning. There was an odd smell in the air and there were raised voices in the clearing. She pricked her ears in alarm, someone was yowling and hurried pawsteps went past the nursery wall, scuffling loudly on the ground. A cat came into the den, the brambles rustling as they hurried through and Petalkit sat up, her ears pricked. It was Sandfur, she looked around before spotting Petalkit and running over, then she picked her up and immediately headed back towards the entrance, Petalkit could sense sense her alarm as she pushed through into the camp.

The camp was in panic, cats were hurrying from den to den and as she watched Hazelpelt appeared from the elders den, ushering Otterclaw quickly outside. Snowstar leapt onto the highrock, searching the camp with her blue gaze.

"Quick, get the elders and kits out first, apprentices next!"

Sandfur nodded and immediately headed for the thorn tunnel.

"What's going on?" Petalkit asked, "what's happening?"

"Fire," said Sandfur as they reached the tunnel and slipped through into the forest.


	3. Fire

Sandfur took Petalkit out of the nursery. The camp was in panic, cats were swarming over the clearing and she saw Hazelpelt dart out of the elders den, ushering Otterclaw ahead of her. Snowstar leapt onto the high rock, her blue eyes blazing as they swept the camp.

"Elders and kits out first then apprentices!"

Sandfur was already heading for the tunnel, Petalkit saw a grey pelt flash past them and turned.

"Hey, wait!" but Shadepaw was already gone and Sandfur was already in the tunnel and passing out into the forest. Petalkit felt a thrill of excitement as she looked around at the trees towering around them, but it was quelled as she felt the fear of her clan-mates and she felt a stab of anxiety as Fireeyes ran past, his pelt bristling.

"This way!" he called and Sandfur leapt after him, racing through the trees, leaves and branches of bushes whipping past them. Petalpaw saw haziness between the trunks of the trees, misty white tendrils of smoke coming forwards, curling towards white floating through the air towards them, she opened her mouth to ask what it was and breathed in mouthful. It stung her throat and eyes and made her cough loudly, she quickly clamped her mouth shut but it started to burn her nose too.

"It's spreading fast!" a cat yowled and she felt a prick of anxiety from Sandfur.

"This way" Firestar yowled and Sandfur sprang after him at once. They raced through the trees, weaving between the trunks. Petalkit tried to look around but just when she had focused on something it was whipped past in a blur.

The smoke was getting thicker, even though Petalkit supposed they were running away from the fire, she coughed again and she could hear someone coughing behind her.

She saw something glint out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see red flicker through the leaves and orange sparks shot into the sky. She flinched in alarm, her eyes widening and stinging in the smoke. Something cracked in front of them and orange shot into the air as Fireeyes and Sandfur skidded to a halt. _This__ must be fire. _The flames flicked and danced towards them, twisting and darting, it reached a bush in front of them and crept through the leaves. The bush glowed red hot for a second then there was a whoosh and it was engulfed with flames, cracking and spitting. Fireeyes backed away hurriedly and hissed, his ears flat against his head then he turned to face them.

"Where are the others?" his orange eyes were bright with alarm.

Sandfur turned and Petalkit saw Otterheart and Gingepaw behind them, the elder was coughing and Gingerpaw's eyes were wide, apparently unable to tear her gaze away from the burning bush in front of them.

"I-I don't know," the apprentice mewed, "one minute they were behind us and the next.." she trailed off. Petalkit noticed her paws were shaking but she held her head high.

"Where are we going?" Sandfur asked, Petalkit could hear her breath wheezing near her ear.

"Shadowclan," Fireeyes replied, "it won't have reached there yet," and he leaped forwards past the burning bushes. Petalkit felt the heat sear her pelt as Sandfur followed and cringed as she smelt burning fur.

A great wall of flames leapt up in front of them. Firestar backed away as the flames climbed the tree trunks, licking the bark. He was looking up at the flames engulfing a branch above them, then he turned towards them.

"Right, Gingerpaw, go now with Otterheart."

"Don't make me go first, let the others go-" Otterherat grumbled but they ignored him, Fireeyes nosing him ahead while Gingerpaw helped him as he hobbled forwards. Firestar turned back.

"Sandfur, go," he mewed and Sandfur leapt forwards, Petalkit bumping against her chest.

Suddenly there was a loud crack overhead. Petalkit saw Gingerpaw turn and look fearfully above them. Sandfur half-turned towards the noise and Petalkit saw a flash of flame above their heads.

"Hurry!' Fireeyes yowled and sprang forwards as Sandfur leapt out of the way.

With another loud crack the branch snapped and fell, trailing flames in its wake. It landed on the ground, missing his tail by a whisker, with a crunch and an explosion of sparks, Petalkit yelped in fear and shrank back against Sandfur, she could feel her heart thrumming against her ribs. Fireeyes took several steps backwards.

"This way," he said in a slightly shaky voice and led them away from the burning tree.

Petalkit hardly noticed when they crossed over the scent line, she was coughing and her nose was full of acrid smoke. But as the smoke thinned and she started to smell unfamiliar scents around her she realized they must be in Shadowclan territory. Fireeyes stopped in a clearing, they had left the crackle and flicker of flames behind them and Petalkit could smell the tang of leaves again. Sandfur put her down and started to cough herself. Firestar's looked around, Petalkit was suddenly glad that she was not named after fire as she watched his eyes flicker around the trees, glowing like the flames.

"Where are they?" asked Sandfur.

"They'll be here," he said, but he sounded as if he was trying to convince himself as much as them.

There was a rustle and two cats suddenly appeared a few paw-steps away at the edge of the clearing, their eyes glinting. The Shadowclan cats had managed to sneak up on them without them even noticing, a black-furred she-cat and a tabby tom with a short tail and amber eyes.

"Typical Thunderclan," said the she-cat, her bright green eyes narrowing slightly, "never listening. Why are you here?"

"The fire," said Fireeyes, standing up to face them.

The Shadowclan cats hesitated, Sandfur half-moved in front of Petalkit and she felt a thrill of fear, they weren't going to send them back, back to the to the fire, were they? Then the tabby nodded and Sandfur relaxed. Petalkit let out a sigh of relief then started to cough, the Shadowclan cats looked at her.

"That little one needs a medicine cat," said she she-cat. Petalkit's throat was so sore she didn't even protest at being called little, just swished her tail.

"Where are the rest of you?" asked the tabby.

"They're coming," Firestar sounded strained.

The tabby nodded.

"Poionclaw," he said to the black she-cat, "get Nightstar and Dawnsong."

The she-cat nodded and turned, vanishing into the trees, Petalkit blinked and her black coat had merged with the shadows between he trees.

There was a noise behind them, voices and pawsteps, Petalkit turned to see Snowstar, Nightfall and Whitecloud come into the clearing, she let out a loud purr of relief as she saw Shadepaw and Darkpaw behind them, with the rest of the clan.

"Petalkit," Shadepaw darted towards her, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Petalkit hoarsely.

Whitecloud passed them, the white warrior was now grey with soot.

"You're all black now." Petalkit looked up and saw Darktail standing beside them, looking relieved.

She turned round and saw that the white spots on her pelt had been smeared to a dark grey.

"Oh," she tried to wash it off but the harsh bitter taste it left on her tounge made her want to retch.

"Darkpaw," Iceberry, her pelt now grey like Whitecloud's, called him over as a black she-cat and a grey she-cat appeared from the trees. He got up and joined her as the grey she-cat dropped a bundle of herbs at their paws and mewed a greeting. Petalkit felt a slight pang of alarm as the she-cat lifted her head to look at the Thunderclan cats and she saw that one of her eyes was amber and the other green. The black she-cat padded up to Snowstar and Petalkit saw her leader raise her head, her eyes bright even though she looked exhausted.

Darkpaw padded back over to them with a wedge of something yellow in his mouth.

"Honeycomb," he said, his voice muffled and he broke off some for her and Shadepaw. Cautiously she licked some up, she blinked in surprise as it soothed her tongue and throat immediately and she ate the rest, letting out a faint purr at its slightly sweet flavour.

"Petalkit," Petalkit turned to see Sandfur beside her.

Sandfur lifted her up again and carried her towards the Shadowclan cats.

"You'll have a warm nest to sleep on soon Petalkit, don't worry," Sandfur mewed.

Petalkit didn't reply, but felt a pang of apprehension as they padded deeper into Shadowclan territory, the strange scents surrounding her. Yes, she would have a warm nest, but it would be in Shadowclan..


End file.
